Lunar Medical Team
About the Lunar Medical Team The Medical Team (LMT), founded by Sweet Lily, is the he medical relief for Princess Luna's Night Staff. Which includes her Guards,Maids,Shadow-Bolts, etc. We have special divisions in the Guards known as Field Medics and chosen nurses to help treat shadow guards, known as "Shadow Nurses". The LMT also serves as a trusted overnight healthcare/medical service team to the public when needed. The team also helps others in need during the night. Locations Our main base is in the infirmary in the night palace, however, we also have infirmaries at every Night Guard camp location, these locations are: #Ponyville # Everfree Forest #Castle of the Two sisters #Cloudsdale #Appleloosa. : (See Night Guard Locations for More information) *Lilly visits all sites at random times for Inspection, ensuring everything is running smoothly, she will eventually have 5 Leaders, One for each site* Purpose Without our division the Lunar Guards and Shadow Bolts cannot stay in top shape. Sweet Lily, the head nurse, works with the Captain of the Lunar Guard BassDropp, and the Shadow-Bolt Captain, NightShade, to ensure they are safe, healthy and fit for duty. In addition, Lily works with Storm Chaser and Lucia to ensure that the maids are healthy, without a healthy maid, the palace cannot be cleaned or organized. We help ponies in need, no matter what the situation is Joining To join, one would need to talk to Sweet Lily, however one may ask Snowstar, Serenity Leafbloom, or Agrippa Glimmershine, about joining so they can inform Lily about the interest to join. Requirements of joining: # Medical Experience/Training # Special talent relating to Alchemy/Medicine/Plants and herbs # Passion of helping others #Pass a test given by the Head Nurse. #Approval by the head Nurse(s). #Take the oath of Loyalty, and the oath of the Nurse The reason for so many Requirements is we are striving for the best for the princess, and we will have it. The Oaths Oath of Loyalty "I (name) pledge my loyalty to Princess Luna, the night, and equestria, for it is my home. I swear that I will treat my fellow nurses in the Lunar Medical Team as Family. I will not do anything that will harm my home, or my family, nor will i assist in those in doing so. Under the Moon, these things I (name) swear" Oath of the Nurse 'I (name) swear to fulfill, to the best of my ability and judgment, this covenant: * Will respect the hard-won medical gains of the healers in whose steps I walk, and gladly share such knowledge as is mine with those who are to follow. * I will apply, for the benefit of the sick, all measures which are required, avoiding the twin traps of over-treatment and therapeutic nihilism. * will remember there is art to medicine as well as science, and that warmth, sympathy, and understanding may outweigh the surgeon's knife or the alchemist's drug. * I will not be ashamed to say "I know not," nor will I fail to call in my colleagues when the skills of another are needed for a patient's recovery. * I will respect the privacy of my patients, for their problems are not disclosed to me that the world may know. Most especially must I tread with care in matters of life and death. If it is given me to save a life, all thanks. But it may also be within my power to take a life; this awesome responsibility must be faced with great humility and awareness of my own frailty. Above all, I must not play as a goddess. * I will remember that I do not treat a fever chart, a cancerous growth, but a sick being, whose illness may affect their family and economic stability. My responsibility includes these related problems, if I am to care adequately for the sick. * I will prevent disease whenever I can, for prevention is preferable to cure. * I will remember that I remain a member of society, with special obligations to all my fellow beings, those sound of mind and body as well as the infirm. * If I do not violate this oath, may I enjoy life and art, respected while I live and remembered with affection thereafter. May I always act so as to preserve the finest traditions of my calling and may I long experience the joy of healing those who seek my help. I (name) swear to fulfill, to the best of my ability and judgment, this covenant." 'Sacred Oath of Secrecy ' The sacred oath of secrecy is the oath a shadow nurse takes, before being entrusted with the "Shadow Nurse Badge" "I, (Name), solemnly and sincerely swear that I will faithfully and honestly fulfill the duties that are bestowed upon me as a shadow nurse, in addition to my previous duties as a Lunar Medical Team Member.\I will not, without due authority, disclose or make known any matter that comes to my knowledge about my status as a shadow nurse, or any information remotely close to the Shadow Bolts. So help me Luna." Badges So far there are four badges a nurse can earn. * Member Badge - Given uppon acceptance into the LMT * Shadow Badge - Given upon sacred oath to keep Shadow Bolt Services secret. * Field Medic Badge - Given to Night Guards who are field Medics * LMT Leader Badge - The leaders of the LMT locations have these. LMT SAMPLE.png|Team Member Badge LMT SAMPLE2.png|Shadow-Nurse Badge LMT_SAMPLE3.png|Field Medic Badge LMT_SAMPLE4.png|LMT Leader Badge Members * Night Castle Nurses (Canterlot): #Head Nurse: Sweet Lily #CO-Head Nurse: Snow Star #NPC Nurses *Ponyville Site: #Head Contact: Serenity Leafbloom (Potion Specialist) #Eden - Herb Specialist/Provider # SweetLily Nurse.png Snow Star Nurse (Mane Up V2).PNG LMT_Agrippa.1.jpg|Agrippa Glimmershine (no Cloak) LMT_Eden.jpg|Eden LMT LMT Noxavian.jpg|Noxavian LMT_Leafy.jpg|Serenity Leafbloom NPC Nurses *Everfree Forest #Head Contact: Agrippa Glimmershine (Actress, Potion Specialist.) #NPC Nurses *Castle of the Two sisters #NPC Nurses *Cloudsdale #NPC Nurses *Appleoosa. #NPC Nurses *Medical Guards: (Field Medics) #NPC Field Medics * NPC Shadow Nurses (Nurses under Secrecy oath) # NPC Shadoe Nurse Rules and Reminders *Follow the Wiki guidelines *Keep it Rated G *If you are interested in joining, *Be Open Minded, but don't go overboard. *Be Kind, respectful and courteous *If you need help, don't be afraid to ask *Keep Rps Creative! *If you see a spy, notify the guards immediately! Category:Organizations